Paper Hearts
by Lil-filly007
Summary: This is a one-shot. She loves Freddy. She always has! Please read it and tell me what you think. It's my first one-shot! They are actually damn hard to write! It was shocked!


(A/N: This story was intended to be called 'Paper Hearts' but when I called chapter 3 of my story with ash on our account ashandnikki-live my dear friend Nat AKA Willow23 Decided it would be the name of her latest story! I'm not mad at you Nat love but I was really sad cause it was actually for this story… Well enjoy this anyways. Nikki)

Disclaimer!: I don't own School of Rock but I do own a copy of the DVD and soundtrack! :D

OoOoO

Ever met someone that so perfect, so wonderful in your eyes and isn't even close to being matched by someone else, even the hottest of hot celebrities? I know someone like that… I've always known him and I thought that without him my life would be worthless. He made everyday worth living and a bad day better, a good day great.

Sure he has his moments were I think I can get over him but really deep down I know it's not true. Nothing could change how I feel about him. It's a fact, the fact that I love Freddy Jones.

I know it's corny but I can't help it! Everything makes me love him more. I tell myself I don't love him but for what I know of love I love him.

My definition of love is when reality is better than a dream, even if it's harder to live a real life than a dream. When the best feeling in the world is the feeling the person gives you. It's a feeling deep, deep down in the pit of your tummy, it warms your heart and holds your soul in a sweet embrace. When the person can make you happy with just their eyes, their smile will light your day in so many beautiful, magical ways. Love's when you think the other person is the most amazing person in the world, the only person who makes your heart beat faster and slower at the same time. When you're not with them, your not living and your not existing until you hold them again. When the person is someone you can really be yourself around and share anything with. You can't imagine your life without the other person and words don't come close to how your heart really feels. And even though it doesn't make sense to other people you know you're meant to be together. You spend all night thinking about them and in the morning you've never felt so rested. You feel like you need to reach out and grab hold of something because other wise your whole body will float away. Freddy does fit the criteria very well, too well.

It's sickening to think about it, sounding so girlie and desperate but it's the truth and I truly can't help it!

We have what I call moments, staring deep into each others eyes, walking hugs, nearly kissing, holding hands, sitting on his lap and those moments that only fit into the moments category.

I've spent my whole life crushing on Freddy Jones and what an ordeal it's been.

It started in Pre School, being neighbors we already knew each other but weren't close until per school. Basically we hit it off right away, we were best of friends instantly. He was the loud, crazy and completely irrational, young blonde cutie. I was the hyper but quite and logical dark haired angel. Together we gave every teacher from Pre School though to present day hell. I mean we get the work done but if there's a chance for mocking or rude comments Freddy and I don't pass them up. We're always up for a challenge.

I think I realised I like him in pre school but I didn't really understand the feeling I got when I was with him but not with anyone else. I knew it was special though.

I remember we were playing with the buckets of water that had paintbrushes attached to them, you could paint the sidewall of the small brick building with these. We had a bucket each, his was red and mine was blue. He dipped the brush in the water and flicked the water at me. I screamed and flicked water back at him. Two very excitable 3 and a half year olds with water wasn't a good idea as our teacher realised when Freddy and I walked in through the door that day after our water fight, both dripping wet with empty buckets and damaged brushes due to the fact we hurled them at each other for the duration of the fight.

The next chapter in the 'I love Freddy' story is from our first day of kindy.

We were both so nervous! We walked in holding hands and were very excited. I had 2 feelings in my stomach, one was butterflies from nerves, the other was the feeling I got from Freddy. Everyday after that for the rest of the year his Mum would drive us to school.

Kindy was fun, we were in the same class, sat next to each other in class and played together at recess and lunch.

Then there was year one. Year one was great but I'm not sure if it was as good as Kindy.

Year one was the year the game of catch and kiss was introduced to us. We played it with a whole bunch of kids from our year and like the year before we were in the same class and sat next to each other in class.

Every recess and lunch we'd chase each other around for ages and we'd catch each other at least 3 times. It's funny to think back on it now. Those days are so far gone!

Next was year two. We were in the same class and we both started going to church. We sat together in class and at church. Freddy's Grandma would take us every Sunday and it was great!

Half way through year two a boy named Frankie came to our school. He was in our class and he hit it off with Freddy. Frankie started to sit with us at lunch and recess too. It had always really only been Freddy and me, even if we played catch and kiss with a heap of kids the year before it was still really only the two of us.

When we rearranged the seating in class two weeks after Frankie started Freddy and him sat next to each other, not Freddy and me. That was the year it became Freddy and Frankie.

At the time Frankie came a girl named Eleni came too. She was in our class and I ended up sitting next to her. I hadn't spoken to her until then but I started talking to her and soon she was sitting with us too but she only stared to sit with us in the last term of the year.

In the second week of last term Eleni told Freddy he was cute and he said she was cute too. They were going out in their eyes, my eyes and in the eyes of the rest of our grade though now I realise that it wasn't a real relationship, them being in year two and all.

They decided in the last week of term they weren't going out any more and that they didn't like each other. Unfortunately for me I had taken a liking to Eleni and she had become my best friend so when her and my 'best boy friend' as I called Freddy decided they hated each other and she didn't want to sit with him any more I had to chose. Choosing between two best friends isn't fun but in the end I kind of chose Freddy. Well, I told Eleni I didn't want to leave Freddy and she said that she wanted to sit with a few girls named, Alana, Lisa, Kristi, Amber, Michelle and Sarah. I told Freddy I chose him and he gave me a big hug and Eleni didn't talk to me for a day. Then I decided I wanted to be her friend again so Freddy, Frankie and myself all went and sat with Eleni, Alana, Lisa, Kristi, Amber, Michelle and Sarah.

In year three our group stayed the same and so did our class and seating. Freddy's Mum had driven Freddy and myself to school each day we had ever gone to school minus the first day when my mum drove but his mum came too. Now being in year 3 we were aloud to walk to school. We were so excited we left 40 minutes before we would have if we were going in the car and got there 10 minutes before we would have we had gone in the car. Instead of Freddy's Mum picking us up school we were walking home as well. Mrs. Jones worked as a layer and would drop us off on the way to school and take a break to pick us up so us walking stop the interruptions in her day.

Year 3 went smoothly but year four was crazy even from the start. On the first day we found out our classes. Frankie and Eleni were in one class and Freddy and I were in another. So for the first time in a year and a half Freddy and I sat next to each other in class. Also our group became a very small group. Alana and Lisa were best friends and when Alana was leaving the school Lisa went too. Sarah moved to a small country town 7 hours away, Kristi and Amber were twin sisters and when their parents split they changed schools as their Mum moved to far away for the to come to our school. So at a young age lots changed, I know, year 4 not that young but we weren't even slightly mature.

Year 5, I'm sure that was my favourite year. Firstly Freddy, Frankie, Eleni and I were all in the same class again and Michelle was in our class too! It was an awesome start to the year and it just kept getting better. There was one really bad thing though, the worst thing that could happen to anyone. My dad divorced my mum and Freddy was there for me. About a month later his dad died, I was there for him but he wouldn't talk to any one else about it. His mum got him a councilor but he refused to go. Soon he cut himself off from the world. He would hardly tell me anything but he'd still talk to me. He kept everything inside and soon it started to show. He became the bad boy Freddy, the class clown and the brat. He'd never really followed rules but he got kind of out of hand. Things were getting really bad and this was only 6 or 7 weeks after his father's death. We had both lost our fathers and the reality of it hit me slowly but hard. I started to get angry but I tried not to show it.

That was all just before the thing that made year 5 so good. It was of course the time Principle Mullins decided to hire Ned Schneebly AKA Dewey Finn as our substitute teacher. I had never had more fun in my life. Rock music saved Freddy and it saved me too. It saved us from ourselves, it helped us vent our anger and feelings and it saved our friendship. We got over loosing our fathers quickly after Dewey. Actually, I don't think we really got over it as such but we came to terms with it, which was good enough. We both kind of looked to Dewey as our father I guess, he wasn't the role model kind of father but he always there for us, something we had never really had from our dads. There was also a kind of safety, I think, I mean we'd already lost a father each and we didn't want to loss another one, he didn't seem like he would leave.

I was right. Year 6 flew by in a blur of concerts, recording singles and albums, doing photo shots and of course school. It was our final year at Horance Green and a lot of our friends were going to different schools. Of course Freddy and I were in the same year 6 class and we were going to the same high school.

Year 6 was pretty sad but we got through. Our first year at high school was pretty scary actually. Freddy had started to teach me Drums in the Christmas/Summer holidays and I wasn't half-bad, or so he said. I really loved drums. Freddy and I continued the lessons even after the year started. One thing I remember most about year 7 was the disco, they played such bad music that Freddy and I went outside to listen to our Discman's instead. It was so much fun you have no idea! Freddy and I had very similar timetables, which meant we would have close timetables the next year as well. The only class we didn't have together was French. We had to pick a language to do in year 8 through 10 at the end of the year. It was the only language we had to do where as in year 7 we did 3. French, Latin and Chinese.

In the holidays between year 7 and 8 Freddy and I got jobs at the local coffee shop. It was awesome. We had so much fun that summer.

We started year 8 and found we had the exact same timetable, we both chose French as our language. Freddy still kept teaching me the drums and School of Rock, the band was still together. Freddy was getting worried I would take his place as drummer but then he decided that no one could replace me so that wouldn't happen. That year for his birthday I told him his present would be one month late and he just nodded, he thought I was joking. His birthday is April the 1st by the way. It's also known as April fools day appropriately. My birthday was in April the 20th actually. That makes me 19 days younger than Freddy. I'd known I loved him for a very long time and I thing my birthday that year proved why I did. He used pretty much all the money he had made over the summer to buy me a birthday present. He bought me my very own drum kit! I was so happy, I kissed him on the cheek and we both got kind of grossed out. It was funny. I got him a puppy. He'd been going on and on about getting a dog and naming it Shoe and it would be brown and that's what he got. A brown dog that he named Shoe.

Year 9 was crazy, lots of bitching, groups changing and couples. Our group didn't change thank god but lots of others did. Our exams were pretty hard that year and it didn't help that I missed the whole second term on tour with the band. I managed to get top in Science though which was amazing! Freddy topped French which he thought was weird but he was a natural when it came to French, Zack toped music with basically the whole band within 3 percent of him.

We had to pick some subjects too. Electives they called them. I did French, Music, Agriculture and Band. We only had Band half the amount of times we had everything else, which was crap. It was such a great subject. We learnt about everything from managing a band and costume designing to playing and producing music. It really was great. Freddy and I had the same timetable again, which rocked!

At the end of year 9 we got details on our year 10 formal/ farewell, it was on the 8th of November and girls need to wear dresses. The boys had to wear suits. I guess those holidays half our grade bought their dresses, I didn't.

Year 10 was stressful, lots of exams, our School certificate and formal. It was a good year though! Freddy and I had the same timetable again and we were in all the top classes. We both decided to stick in year 10, it was a huge year leading into two even bigger years! The other thing Freddy and I did that year was to decide we wanted to go to the same uni and share a dorm room. We also counted every time we had been asked out, because of a conversation we'd had. I was sure he'd be asked out at least twice the amount of times I had and he thought I'd been asked out at least 10 times more than he had. I don't think we ever settled that…

We all had our School certificate at the end of year 10, just before the end of the year. They are 1 and a half hour exams that test years 9 and 10. They were hard but we pulled through. Freddy came over all 6th in the year, I came 4th. Almost straight after the exams we had to start really getting ready for our formal. Freddy and I had said we didn't want to go but deep down I think we both knew we did. I remember how this happened like it was yesterday, we were laying on the roof out side Freddy's bedroom window. It was two days before everyone had to have all their money in for the formal and Freddy and I were just laying there finding shapes in the clouds.

I found one that looked like a drum kit and another that looked like a hippo, Freddy could see them too. Then he found a few. First a bin, then a dog, a cup, a horse, a book and finally the one that started the talk, a limo. After finding it he asked how many couples I thought would go to the formal in a limo and I was sure at least half. He asked if I was going to the formal would I want to go in a limo and I told him that it would be nice. He agreed but said it would be better to go in a 56 Chev, his dream car. I rolled over to face him and looked into his deep brown eyes. He stared back into mine, now on his side like I was. I asked him if he were to go to the formal who'd he want to go with. He said me for sure, I laughed and questioned him further. I asked him if he meant as friends. He sat up then replied. Sure was all he had said with a heavy sigh. He turned back to me and asked me who'd I go with and I said him. He smiled at me and asked what colour dress I'd wear so he knew what colour shirt he would have been wearing. I told him I'd wear a blue dress but it would be dark like the night sky but blue not black and it would be velvet and have a sliver sparkle. He said I would look beautiful and I remember blushing very badly.

We didn't speak for a minute before Freddy turned to me and asked why we weren't going. I told him it was because we had decided together not to go. He nodded then moved closer to me. He grabbed my hand, looked me in the eye and asked if we could go to the formal and go together. We decided to and started shopping that day. A thing we both hated.

The formal came quickly and before I knew it I was sitting next to Freddy in the back seat of a beautiful red and black 56 Chev. The car horn played the Chicken Dance. I was wearing the blue/black dress with sliver sparkles and he was wearing a shirt the same colour as my dress (without the sparkles). When we got there we danced for a while then the important and old people at our school made some very long and boring speeches.

Freddy dropped me home. He walked me to my door and grabbed my hand. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. He told me that these were going to be for my birthday but he decided that the formal was very important. He handed me the small box and opened. It had 4 things in it. A pair of ear rings, they had small sliver drumsticks hanging off of them. A sliver necklace with a charm of a sliver hand doing the rock sign on in and finally a ring with my name engraved on the front and love Freddy engraved on the inside of it. I hugged him very tight and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled back my arm still around his neck and found myself starring into his eyes. We moved our heads forward slowly, still looking into each others eyes. I dropped my gaze, whispered a thank you, hugged him again and said good night.

I was so freaked out that I'd forgotten to give him his present. I gave it to him the next day at band practice, a watch he'd wanted and two CDs he wanted. Not really as great as what he'd got me but he'd liked it. I'd got the watch engraved so I guess it meant something.

We were walking home together that day, alone as usual when Freddy stopped and looked at me. He asked me if we'd nearly kissed the night before. I shrugged and kept walking. It was very awkward.

That Christmas holidays everything was normal again and full of parties.

Then year 11 came. We had so much to do we had to put the band on hold for two years! For years 11 and 12 we'd only have one band practice a week.

For Freddy and I years 11 and 12 were a blur. I remember the day we decided to go to The deb ball and the year 12 formal together, which we did. The year 12 formal was great and the after parties were great, or so I heard, Freddy and I never went. The formal was held 20 minutes walk from the beach so Freddy and I walked to the beach the minute it finished and we walked hand in hand down to the beach which was completely disserted.

When we got there I discarded my high heels and Freddy took off his shoes, socks and rolled up his pants. My dress was pale blue and knee length, the wind at the beach blew it around.

Freddy and I walked along the water's edge for hours talking about our lives and what we wanted to be when we grew up. It was funny to think we had finished school but we had. Luckily School of Rock was about to start again not that it had ever ended.

The night of our year 12 formal was very special indeed. It was the night Freddy and I decided we'd been unofficially going out for at 4 years if not our whole lives. We told each other we loved each and meant it. We kissed for the first time.

The next day at band practice we told everyone and they were happy for us, they'd seen it coming.

One month after our formal Freddy and I went to the movies, then to dinner and after that when to the dorm room we were going to share the following year which we now had full access too.

In my first month at uni my mother passed away and I was left with the house and everything else my parents had ever owned.

Our one year official anniversary rolled around quickly and was a great night. We visited the beach where we had started the best thing that had ever happened to me, being with Freddy. We spent the night in my house, in my bedroom. One of the best night's of my life.

Two days later Freddy was out shopping at a shopping complex an hour away. I was at my house and I had just got the biggest shock of my life. I rang Freddy and asked him to come to my house right away. Of course he said he'd be there. 2 hours after he was meant to be at my house, he wasn't answering his phone and he hadn't called me I was getting really worried. I rang the police but they said it must be 24 hours before they can report a person missing.

Not long after that maybe 15 minutes the phone rang. I jumped at it but now I wished I hadn't answered it. It was a policeman, he told me to come to the corner of 5th and 7th right away. When I got there the corner was taped off by police tape. I asked for D. Garcia as I was told to do. A tall, dark haired man came up to me. He told me he had bad news. That Mr Jones had been in an accident. A truck had hit him and he was killed instantly. Freddy will never know what I wanted to tell him. I'm the only person that knows and now everyone here is about to find out. I'm pregnant with Freddy's child.

_I heard a lot of people gasp._

I'm 20 and I'm going to have the baby.

_I looked around, there wasn't a dry eye in the place._

They found this in Freddy's pocket when the got his body out of the car.

_I grabbed the small box from beside the microphone and felt everyone's eyes on me, hanging on my every word._

It's an engagement ring.

_The tears now falling freely from my eyes._

It's engraved, it has love Freddy inside it. It's why he was at the shops.

_My voice cracked a little._

Inside the box, on the lid it has gold writing. I don't know if you can see it but it says, "Katie Brown, Will you marry me? Love always Freddy."

_He did love me._

I would have said yes but he never got the chance to ask me.

_I looked around the church once more._

Freddy was too young to die. I'm not sure if he ever knew how many people loved him.

_I laughed uncomfortably. A lot of people nodded._

I think we can agree on both of those things but we don't have to let Freddy die, not in our hearts. Freddy, if you can hear me which I'm sure you can, we all love you. I love you.

_I slipped the ring onto my finger._

School of Rock will now play you a song written by Zack Monnyham for Freddy Jones.

_The rest of the band stood up and walked over to the instruments that were set up in the corner. I picked up my bass and stood next to the drumkit as always. A photo of Freddy had been placed on the stool behind it._

_Zack played the first few cords of the song I joined in a little late but I played me heart out. _

_I swear Freddy was there that day, with everyone and with me. Everyone agrees that they heard the drums come in for 2 bars of the song. Since that day there hasn't been one day that Freddy hasn't been in my thoughts. I still love him and I know he's here with me. My twin babies, Fredrick and Samantha are very cute. Freddy looks just like his dad, everyone says so. School of Rock broke up not long after Freddy died but we see each other 2 a month without fail. Zack and Summer married and Summer is due to have a baby anytime now. They live across the road from me. I live in the house my mum left me and Mrs. Jones, who I now call mum due to her requests, still lives next door and her and I are very close. _

_Freddy has been gone over a year but really he hasn't left. He never will... _

OoOoO

(A/N: I hope everyone guessed that the italics were her thoughts. Well I'm not sure if anyone will like it but hey if people do that's great. I just wrote it and how long did it end up being! It's a one shot so yeah. No more of this sad soppiness for me!)

Nikki


End file.
